1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of driving a flat panel display device. Embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications. In particular, embodiments of the invention are suitable for preventing an afterimage on the flat panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, which are bulky and heavy. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and light emitting displays (LED).
Among the above-mentioned various flat panel display devices, the LCD device displays moving images using switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT). In comparison with the CRT, the LCD device is thinner and lighter than the CRT, and can be applicable to personal computers, notebook computers, office equipment and mobile phones.
When a power is turned-off from the flat panel display device such as the LCD device, afterimages occur for a short period of time. Specifically, electric charges slowly disappear from pixel cells when the power is turned off causing the afterimages to appear on the display panel of the flat panel display device.